


The Wrath of Fiction Part I

by destinyofdreams



Series: Making Moves in Modern Times [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel throws a temper tantrum, Emotional Castiel, Harry Potter spoilers, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has chosen to read the Harry Potter series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath of Fiction Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...was talking with Anna, yellowpretendingtobered, and the idea of Cas dealing with different things now that his head is filled with modern knowledge and pop culture. I had this vision while we were talking and this is the result.

Sam and Dean laughed at a random joke as they entered the Bunker.  Dean repeated the punch line and they laughed again.  When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both paused.   They looked around and immediately pulled out their guns.  Dean took measured steps and scanned the area for perpetrators.  He signaled Sam to go left and down and he took the high route.  They walked in step and checked every possible hidey spot.  The tables were over turned, lamps slung across the floor, books scattered and everything in complete disarray.  The red lights of lock down flickered and they wondered how they had managed to get in if the lock down had been in place.  There was a sudden crash from the dungeon.

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s and they both raced toward the storage rooms to get to the dungeon.  Sam crouched and pointed the gun in first before he peeked around the corner.  Dean switched out the guns for the one with the silver rounds just in case.  He waited for Sam to nod then peered around the corner.  The storage room had been torn apart.  Dean swallowed back the anger that flowed hot through him and scanned the floor to make sure that nothing had been damaged and spells were not open and mixed.  The table that had been in the dungeon had been flipped over the chair was on its side at the doorway.  There was a flash of light and something crashed against the wall unseen.

Dean moved in first.  His strides were even as he approached the door.  He saw nothing at first.  Then he heard what sounded like electricity and wind combined.  Dean frowned as he inched forward.  He held up his fist to keep Sam still.  Dean moved proper into the dungeon.  His scowl deepened as he saw Castiel in the corner of the room eyes light blue, hands in fists, and his chest heaved as the Grace washed over him violently.  Dean holstered the gun and put his arms out in front of him palms face to Castiel.

“Cas buddy,” Dean began in a soft voice, “you okay?”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice spilled forward angst ridden with a broken sob.

“What is it?  What are you fighting?  We saw the destruction it did.  How can we help?” Dean walked slowly to his friend.

“What?” Castiel squinted and his head tilted as the energy cooled around him.

There was flash of light from Castiel’s Grace as it settled and the shadow of Castiel’s wings flickered.  Dean gasped.  He had never seen the shadow of all three pair.  Dean knew that meant there was a lot of power that might get thrown at him even though Castiel had relaxed.

“The library and computer room were trashed when Sam and I got back.  What got in here?  Or did something get released from within?  What’s in here with you?” Dean took the risk and took his eyes off Castiel to look over the room.

“Nothing Dean,” Castiel shook his head, “I am distraught.”

“Why?”

For the first time Dean noticed the tear stains on Castiel’s face and a half destroyed book in his hand.

“No one told me this would happen.  I got drawn in.  The words and the characters.  No one told me it would be . . . hurtful to get involved,” Castiel hung his head.

“Alright.  Good.  You’re talking.  So what happened?  What’s gotten under your skin?” Dean dropped his arms as the air thinned to normal.

“It is,” Castiel looked down at the tattered book in his hand and swallowed hard with his mouth thick with emotion, “I did not know.  I picked it up because Sam recommended it.  He enjoyed it.  But,” he swallowed again, “he did not warn me.”

“I’m here,” Sam eased into the room, “Cas what’s going on?”

“Sam,” Castiel rushed to Sam and threw his arms around him and began to sob.

Sam almost stumbled but caught himself as the man landed in his arms full force.  Sam’s eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and looked up at Dean.  Dean shook his head and shrugged.

“There.  There.  It’ll be okay.  What’s going on?  What’s with the tears and tantrum?” Sam awkwardly tried to comfort Castiel.

“You said you liked them so I read them,” Castiel sniffed and took a step back.

“Huh?”

Castiel frown and his eyes grew dark and he slammed the tattered book into Sam’s chest.  Castiel stormed off.  Sam looked down at the book and groaned.  He tossed what was left of the book to Dean.

“Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.  I don’t get it,” Dean’s brow creased.

“It’s the book where Snape kills Dumbledore.  I never thought that he would read them.  He asked my opinion and I said they were good.  I told him to read the books before we did a movie night,” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“Hold on,” Dean pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “you’re fuckin’ tell me that this,” he waved his hand around the mess of the storage room, “is because of a book?  Cas threw a damn temper tantrum because a character died in a damn book?”

“Dean.  You don’t understand.  Cas is new to emotions, new to fiction and new to expressing himself.  He did what he felt could best calm him.  I believe you went on a banshee hunt _and_ decimated a vampire den you came across after you saw the movie.  You two have more in common than you think.  Metatron may have given him pop culture and knowledge of what is mundane but he did not give him a way to cope,” Sam said as he led the way out.

“If he’s going to be like this every time a character dies we’re gonna need to hide a shit ton of books.  He can never read Old Yeller, most anything by Shakespeare, The Game of Thrones series, Wuthering Heights, and so many other friggin books.  We’ll have to monitor what he reads,” Dean replied as they went on the search for Castiel.

“Or, ya know, we teach him how to properly deal with emotions,” Sam smirked, “I know that isn’t your favorite thing to do but it would best.  There are way too many books that he won’t be able to read if he can’t handle a death scene or two.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I guess you’re right.”

“Sam,” Castiel appeared behind them, “is Snape a real villain?”

Sam jumped then turned around.  His mouth worked but no words escaped.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Sam smiled wearily at Castiel and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t answer that.  That is a very huge question.  You’re not too much further from having it answered.  I will say that if you are this upset with Dumbledore I am going to warn that the next book is going to be harder for you,” Sam spoke in a soft tone for him.

“More die?” Castiel squeaked.

“Yes,” Sam nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

“Then,” Castiel sighed and straightened up, “I shall move forward knowing that I may get emotional.  I will not act out now that I expect it.  Thank you for the warning,” he smiled softly.

“You gonna be okay Cas?” Dean asked as he watched them.

“Yes.  I will go finish the book now.  Thank you.”

Castiel walked from the room.  Before he turned the corner he lifted his hand and snapped.  Everything that had been destroyed was fixed and back in its place.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Sam and Dean grabbed the bags they had dropped and headed to their bedrooms.

A few hours later as they settled in for the night they heard a loud protest from Castiel that shook the walls but there was no destruction of property.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This series is kind of random. It will not have a regular update pattern b/c of how random it is. If you have an idea of something you would like to see or want to write something for it let me know! I will write something when I have a moment of 'oh god how would Cas deal with this?' or something along those lines.


End file.
